My Beautiful Wildflower
by youngielou
Summary: AU.Highschool Fic/SasuSaku Fanday/ Sasuke Uchiha, cassanova SMA Konoha terpikat pada Sakura Haruno. Gadis pendiam yang tegar namun menyimpan masalah dari masa lalunya. Lalu bagaimana jika Sasuke Uchiha ingin 'bermain' dengan Sakura ? RnR.


**My Beautiful Wildflower**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**Special for SasuSaku Fanday**

**Warning : AU, Out Of Character.**

…

_**Kau begitu indah. Membuatku larut dalam bolamatamu yang menyejukkan. Namun kau juga begitu tegar, sekaligus rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Aku ingin merengkuhmu, tanpa mengekangmu. Bunga liarku yang indah.**_

"Teme, kau sudah gila ya?!" Suara Naruto diabaikan oleh Sasuke begitu saja, seakan temannya itu sama sekali tak berbicara. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang sedang membaca buku di meja perpustakaan dan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diawasi dua pria yang bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku.

"Sssst! Kau ini bisa diam sedikit tidak? Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui keberadaan kita?" Sasuke berbalik, membekap mulut Naruto yang masih menyuarakan protes. "Biar saja dia tahu! Lagipula siapa yang memaksaku kesini,hah?" Naruto menggerutu sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya dengan kasar.

Naruto tidak berniat protes lagi, ia akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan menatap Sakura Haruno, sosok yang diikuti Sasuke beberapa hari ini. "Aku bingung. Apa bagusnya gadis itu sampai kau mengikutinya terus? Dia cuma gadis biasa yang suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Memang, dia lumayan manis. Tapi bukankah banyak gadis yang lebih manis darinya ?"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Dia ini berbeda, sulit ditaklukkan. Dia ini tantangan untuk Cassanova sepertiku." Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Kau ini benar-benar pria brengsek! Bukankah baru kemarin kau mengencani Shion? Kau ini menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik Shion…"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku menyia-nyiakannya? Aku hanya menganggapnya adik saja, tidak lebih! Siapa pula yang berkencan dengannya? Kau ini pria tapi mulutmu seperti perempuan!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, yang langsung disambut ringisan Naruto.

"Ehem. Sasuke-san, Naruto-san. Kalian sadar kalian ada dimana sekarang?"

Sasuke dan Naruto sontak menghentikan pertarungan kecil mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka meneguk ludah begitu melihat Anko sensei menatap mereka dengan mata melotot dan bibir mengerucut. Sasuke melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Sakura juga menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah, tentu saja kami tahu kami ada dimana, sensei." Sasuke tersenyum lebar pada Anko, yang wajahnya langsung merona hebat di hadapan anak didiknya itu. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang dapat menolak pesona Sasuke Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Se-Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak membuat keributan lagi disini." Anko membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kikuk dan buru-buru melangkah pergi. Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sensei mereka.

Namun, begitu Sasuke menangkap sosok Sakura yang beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan, ia langsung menghentikan tawanya dan bergegas mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tindakannya tersebut.

"Sasuke, kali ini kelihatannya kau benar-benar harus berusaha."

**-SSFDay-**

"Bisa kau hentikan, tidak?"

Sakura berbalik, menatap pria tampan yang mengikutinya sejak tadi dengan kesal. Nada bicaranya sedikit tinggi, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada pria tersebut.

"Eh? Hentikan apa?"

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah sok polos Sasuke, "Mengikutiku sepanjang hari! Tidakkah kau merasa itu menggangguku?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis di hadapannya dengan penuh percaya diri, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Sakura, yang langsung ditepis Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti mengikutimu, mengejarmu, kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal."

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan dagunya, menantang Sasuke. Ia harus bebas dari kejaran pria ini, apapun itu caranya.

"Kau hanya perlu jadi kekasihku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah sangat mengenal pria seperti apa Sasuke Uchiha ini. Tipe pria yang senang bermain-main dengan hati wanita. Dan sekarang ia ingin bermain dengan Sakura ?

"Baik. Aku akan jadi kekasihmu."

Mari kita bermain, Sasuke Uchiha.

**-SSFDay-**

Sakura menghela napas saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sakura saat mereka berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah. Ia sudah risih setengah mati, sementara pria di sampingnya ini malah asyik menyapa beberapa siswa-siswi yang lewat, kentara sekali hendak memamerkan 'kekasih'barunya.

'_Sabar Sakura, kau harus bisa menghadapi pria brengsek seperti ini. Ayolah !'_

"Sayang, kau mau makan apa?" Sasuke bertanya, sambil menoleh kepada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis di sebelahnya tidak bergeming, seolah tidak mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Sayang…."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Memuakkan."

Sasuke sedikit tercekat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Gadis ini memang benar-benar… Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, membiarkan Sakura melangkah dan duduk di pojokan kantin. Ia memutuskan memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas cola dengan es.

Selesai memesan, Sasuke langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura yang memandang keluar kafetaria. Mata gadis itu menerawang jauh. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis di hadapannya ini. Bola matanya yang bulat. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rambut merah muda bergelombang yang indah. Bibir yang menggoda untuk dicium.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Hasrat untuk mencicipi bibir ranum itu muncul begitu saja bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Dan perlahan dua bibir itu bertemu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Bahkan ia tak sanggup menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampar pria kurang ajar yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya ini. Ia baru benar-benar tersadar dan mendorong Sasuke kasar begitu mendengar suara-suara ribut di sekitarnya. Gadis-gadis pemuja Sasuke itu berteriak kaget dan kesal melihat adegan ciuman yang dipertontonkan Cassanova itu.

PLAKK!

Sasuke merasakan nyeri di pipi kirinya ketika Sakura menamparnya begitu keras dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin. Entah kenapa mendadak hati Sasuke terasa sesak. Bukan karena Sakura menamparnya di hadapan umum, tapi karena ia melihat dengan jelas dari sudut matanya kedua bola mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

**-SSFDay-**

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin yang ia bisa, sampai nafasnya terengah-engah dan dadanya terasa sakit. Ia memutuskan merebahkan diri di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Baru sekali ini ia berlari sekuat tenaga seperti itu. Sakura sangat membenci kegiatan fisik. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk diam selama istirahat membaca beragam buku yang bisa ia temukan di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara yang sangat dikenali Sakura terdengar dari belakang pohon tempat Sakura berteduh. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Yamanaka Ino sedang berdiri di samping pohon dengan tatapan cemas. "Ino-chan…" Sakura langsung menarik-narik kemeja Ino, memaksa gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Oh! Kau habis menangis ya? Matamu basah!" Ino dengan cekatan mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap kelopak mata Sakura yang masih dipenuhi air mata. Sakura langsung merebut saputangan itu dari tangan Ino dan mengelap mata dan pipinya sendiri. Ino hanya terdiam di samping Sakura sambil mengamati gadis itu.

"Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Saku, kupikir kau…."

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget, "Terpaksa kenapa?"

"Dia mengikutiku terus menerus selama beberapa hari ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia berhenti menggangguku."

Ino terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali berbicara, "Apa dia juga yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, matanya terpekur memandang saputangan Ino. Merasa tidak butuh jawaban apa-apa lagi, Ino langsung bangkit meninggalkan Sakura. Namun tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino ?"

Ino menghela napas, "Tentu saja membuat perhitungan dengan pria sialan itu!"

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Jangan. Kumohon, Ino-chan. Jangan lakukan hal itu."

"Tapi dia sudah membuatmu menangis Sakura. Selama ini kau selalu tegar, kau tidak pernah menangis sejak…"

Ino menutup mulutnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. '_Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan? Dasar bodoh! '_

Ino menatap Sakura cemas dan mendapati genggaman gadis itu pada tangannya melemah dan tangan Sakura menggantung di udara begitu saja. Ino merasa sangat bersalah. Ia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, berharap seandainya saja ia bisa melindungi sahabatnya ini dari perasaan terluka itu.

Dalam pelukan Ino, Sakura hanya menatap tanah dengan nanar tanpa satupun tetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya.

**-SSFDay-**

Naruto sedang asyik mengecek akun jejaring sosialnya saat mendadak ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Shion yang masuk ke kelasnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Naruto-kun! Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Shion langsung berteriak di meja Naruto, membuat pria itu nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Shion-chan… Kau ini kenapa? Masuk ke kelas langsung berteriak-teriak mencari Sasuke..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Shion yang tampaknya bisa 'meledak' kapan saja seperti bom waktu.

"Gosip itu benar bukan? Sasuke-kun sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Sakura Haruno? Semua teman sekelasku membicarakan mereka hari ini karena berciuman di kantin sekolah!" teriak Shion sambil berurai air mata.

Naruto sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. '_Ah, sialan Sasuke ! Membuatku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini!'_ Naruto memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Shion yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang basah sementara air matanya masih menetes, "Shion-chan… Kau tenanglah. Aku akan bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai hal ini. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau dikira membuatmu menangis nantinya."

Shion yang masih sesenggukan akhirnya mengangguk perlahan, "Baiklah. Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghela napas lega begitu Shion keluar dari kelasnya. Ia mendengus kesal begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan masuk ke kelas beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hei! Sasuke Uchiha! Kau ini…Eh, kenapa pipimu merah seperti itu? Kau dicium Sakura sampai seperti itu?" Otak Naruto mulai menyuarakan kemesumannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apanya dicium?! Aku ditampar olehnya."

Naruto terhenyak, lalu langsung tertawa kemudian, "Hahaha~ K-Kau ditampar olehnya?! Wah, aku benar-benar salut dengan Sakura!"

"Hentikan tawamu itu!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras, membuat si empunya kepala berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei! Berhenti memukuli kepalaku! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku karena sudah membantumu mengurus Shion!"

Teriakan Naruto tadi spontan membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksi kekerasannya pada Naruto, "Mengurus Shion? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah! Kau ini sadar tidak sih?! Meskipun kau menganggap Shion sebagai adikmu, dia tidak menganggapmu seperti itu! Dia menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki yang dia cintai!" Naruto meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sementara Sasuke mematung mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Shion…."

Sasuke berniat mendatangi kelas Shion. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu.

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar kelas, niatnya untuk mendatangi kelas Shion langsung lenyap begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa gadis di koridor dan ditarik ke arah belakang sekolah. Firasat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia langsung mengikuti mereka.

**-SSFDay-**

"Kau tentu tahu bukan apa maksud kami mengajakmu kesini, senpai?" Karin berujar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara ketiga temannya mengekor di belakangnya sambil menatap Sakura sinis.

"Entah." Sakura mendongak menatap gadis-gadis itu. Sesungguhnya ia tahu apa maksud gadis-gadis ini, apalagi kalau bukan si Cassanova, Sasuke Uchiha, heh?

"A-apa? Hah, senpai, kau sungguh tidak tahu diri." Karin menatap tajam Sakura sambil berdecak. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berjalan memutari Sakura sambil menilai penampilan gadis itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Shion. Jadi jangan besar kepala! Dasar wanita penggoda!" Karin mendorong Sakura kasar hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyuarakan kesakitan apapun meskipun ia terhempas ke tanah dengan cukup keras.

"Aku tidak menggoda siapapun." Sakura berujar, sama sekali tidak takut dengan Karin.

"Kau! Masih mau mengelak hah? Jelas-jelas kau menggoda Sasuke-kun! Kau menyakiti hati Shion yang tulus mencintai Sasuke-kun!" Yuki, salah satu gadis pengikut Karin angkat bicara. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar pipi Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pukulan dari Yuki. Namun tamparan itu tak kunjung sampai juga kepadanya. Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sasuke menahan tangan Yuki.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin menjerit kaget.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Yuki kasar dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura sebelum menatap gerombolan Karin.

"Kalian tidak berhak melakukan semua ini pada kekasihku." Sasuke menatap tajam Karin dan gerombolannya yang langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan berlari pergi.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura, ia bisa melihat siku Sakura yang berdarah karena jatuh setelah didorong Karin.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu, sementara gadis itu sama sekali tidak menatap Sasuke dan menepis genggaman Sasuke di tangannya.

Sasuke berusaha menahan Sakura ketika gadis itu melangkah pergi. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu sehingga gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya dan menatapnya.

Hati Sasuke mencelos melihat tatapan dingin Sakura padanya. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Karena ciuman itu?"

Sakura kembali menepis tangan Sasuke, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berbalik untuk melangkah pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

"Bisa kan setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, "Haruskah? Bukankah kau yang paling tahu sendiri jawabannya?"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "Aku takkan menyerah padamu, sekeras apapun dirimu aku takkan menyerah menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Kau harus ingat bahwa kau adalah kekasihku sekarang. Dan aku takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Apa yang sebetulnya kau inginkan dariku, Sasuke? Bukankah masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang berebut untuk kau permainkan?" Sakura mendongak, matanya menatap sosok pria di hadapannya dengan tegas.

"Bagiku kau bukan sesuatu yang bisa kupermainkan. Aku menginginkanmu, lebih dari sekedar untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu, Sakura…"

**-SSFDay-**

Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya hari itu. Sakura menemukannya di depan rumahnya pagi itu ketika ia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura menatap aneh pada pria yang berdiri menyender pada gerbang rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Menjemput kekasihku tentu saja."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia menyelipkan jari-jari tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Sakura. Matanya menatap gadis di sampingnya ini dengan berbinar-binar dan menariknya melangkah ke arah motornya yang sudah terparkir manis di seberang rumah Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini motor."

Sakura mendengus, "Tentu saja aku tahu ini motor! Maksudku, untuk apa ini?"

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna putih pada Sakura, sementara ia memakai helmnya sendiri. Ia membuka kaca helmnya ketika dilihatnya Sakura tidak mengenakan helmnya juga dan hanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa? Cepat pakai helmmu dan naiklah."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku biasa naik bus ke sekolah, jadi lupakan saja."

"Astaga, Sakura ! Kita berdua akan terlambat jika kau tidak naik ke motorku sekarang juga. Bel akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi." Sasuke bergegas memakaikan helm putih itu pada Sakura. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain naik ke atas motor Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menarik kedua tangan Sakura agar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Heh! Kau mau apa,hah?!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Berpeganganlah yang kencang, aku akan mengebut."

Sakura mendengus kesal, _'Pria dimana-mana selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!'_

Sakura terpaksa memeluk pinggang Sasuke dalam 10 menit yang terasa seperti setengah abad bagi Sakura, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sasuke terus tersenyum di balik kaca helmnya sepanjang perjalanan.

**-SSFDay-**

Ino menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya kini bukanlah sekedar halusinasi semata. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura di parkiran motor. Sakura tampak memegang sebuah helm putih sementara Sasuke memarkir motornya dan mereka melangkah masuk ke sekolah bersama. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura kedalam genggamannya ketika ia melepas helm hitamnya.

Ino berdecak, "Sasuke Uchiha sungguh luar biasa !"

Ia terkekeh melihat Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya tetap bersikeras untuk menggenggam tangannya. Meskipun akhirnya ia melepasnya ketika Sakura akan masuk ke kelas.

Ino menunggu Sakura meletakkan tasnya di kursinya yang kebetulan berada persis di depan Ino.

"Kukira kau takkan mengindahkannya lagi setelah ia menciummu." Ino langsung berujar, membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa…"

"Ino !"

**-SSFDay-**

"Kau pasti bercanda'kan? Tidak mungkin kan kau serius pada Sakura Haruno?" Naruto nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Ia bilang ia ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Sakura Haruno! Cassanova SMA Konoha berkata ia akan serius dengan seorang gadis!

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar serius dengannya." Sasuke menanggapi keterkejutan Naruto dengan santai.

"Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, seperti mendengar Chouji berkata ia takkan pernah mau makan lagi." Tukas Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok Chouji, teman sekelas mereka yang sedang asyik makan onigiri.

Sasuke tertawa, "Kau ini…. Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin serius dengannya apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kenapa kau mendadak ingin serius dengannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Dia berbeda. Itu saja."

Naruto mengelus dagunya, "Berbeda ya… Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion, heh? Kau harus menanggapi yang ini dengan serius juga."

Sasuke mendesah. _'Naruto benar, Shion… Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan Shion sebagai adik kelas yang kusayangi. Itu saja. Sama sekali tidak terpikir jika Shion menyimpan perasaan seperti itu kepadaku. Ah, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak peka?'_

"Oh ya, apa ponselmu kau matikan? Shion meneleponku untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi katanya." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke baru ingat. Ia lupa mencharge baterai ponselnya sejak kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong soal ponsel… Dia kan tidak punya nomor ponsel Sakura! Sasuke memukul dahinya. Bodoh sekali, sudah jadi kekasih tapi nomor ponsel saja tidak tahu. Dalam hati Sasuke bertekad akan menanyakan nomor ponsel Sakura begitu mereka bertemu lagi saat istirahat.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang kepada Sakura sepanjang pelajaran sehingga ia bahkan tidak menyimak pelajaran. Naruto sampai geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

Beginikah Sasuke Uchiha ketika sedang jatuh cinta?

**-SSFDay-**

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

Empat kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke ketika pria itu mengunjungi Sakura di waktu istirahat. Kelas Sakura dan Sasuke memang terpisah meskipun mereka satu angkatan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan nomor ponselku?"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, sambil memainkan rambut Sakura yang langsung Sakura tepis dengan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih, tentu saja harus saling mengetahui nomor ponsel masing-masing kan?"

"Oh." Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun lagi dan hanya menuliskan nomornya pada selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dengan senyum dan mencium pipi Sakura secepat kilat dan melangkah pergi, "Terima kasih, sayang!"

Sakura mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Sasuke mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Sakura terus mengusap-usap pipinya yang dicium Sasuke. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Persis sama seperti waktu itu. Sakura mendesah ketika kembali teringat akan potongan kisah masa lalunya itu.

"_Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu…"_

Sakura menepis bayangan masa lalu itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap mengingat hal itu.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, seolah menahan agar dirinya tak hancur.

"_Gaara-kun~ Bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

"_Baiklah, Saku-chan. Kau tunggulah disana ya…"_

"_Gaara… Kenapa kau tidak datang-datang juga…"_

"_Gaara…."_

"_Halo? Gaara-kun! Kau…."_

"_Pemilik ponsel ini menjadi korban tabrak lari."_

"_Gaara! Gaara! Kumohon banguuuuun! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"_

"_Seandainya kau tidak meminta kakak menjemputmu…"_

"_Putraku meninggal karena kecelakaan yang tak seharusnya dia alami."_

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Gaara sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah… seharusnya ia mulai belajar melupakannya?

**-SSFDay-**

Sudah hampir sebulan Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih dan selama itu keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan Sasuke sempat mencium bibir Sakura ketika ia mengantar gadis itu ke klinik sekolah saat ia demam. Yang tentunya tidak diketahui Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan debaran yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Ia sungguh telah jatuh hati pada Sakura Haruno. Hanya saja sampai sekarang ia sendiri tidak yakin Sakura mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sakura.

Ada kalanya ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Maka jadilah ia nekat bertanya pada Ino, sahabat dekat Sakura yang ia yakini tahu betul bagaimana sifat dan perasaan gadis itu.

Maka disinilah ia dan Ino berada, atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ini… Perihal Sakura."

Ino mengenyit, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya sambil melangkah mendekati Ino. "Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara…"

Ino membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Kau! Darimana kau tahu tentang Gaara?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Saat Sakura demam dan tidur. Ia mengigau… Ia bilang ia minta maaf pada Gaara. Aku tidak pernah berani bertanya pada Sakura. Karena itu aku bertanya kepadamu."

Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

**-SSFDay-**

Sasuke menatap nanar sosok gadis yang tengah diboncenginya ini lewat spion. Meskipun mengenakan helm, rambut Sakura yang mencapai pinggang berkibar menggelitik leher Sasuke.

Ia begitu mencintai gadis ini. Tapi gadis ini….

Hanya mencintai Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, _'Padahal Gaara sudah lama meninggal, tapi ternyata aku belum bisa merebut posisi Gaara dalam hatimu…'_

"Sakura…"

"Hmm ?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tercekat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Selama ini Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, ia menginginkan Sakura, tanpa sekalipun mengatakan cinta.

"Sasuke, kau…"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku, Sakura?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku…."

CKIIIT!

Motor Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dan melepaskan helm putihnya. Sasuke mengambil helm itu dan menderukan motornya meninggalkan rumah Sakura tanpa sepatah katapun.

Entah kenapa Sakura menyesal.

**-SSFDay-**

Sakura baru saja mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan hotpants saat ponselnya berdering. Nama Ino tertera sebagai caller id.

"Halo…"

"SAKURA!"

"Hei! Ino, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu,hah?"

"Sasuke! Ia mengalami kecelakaan setelah mengantarmu pulang tadi!"

Jantung Sakura rasanya copot mendengar perkataan Ino.

"A-apa?"

"Sakura, cepatlah datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang. Kondisi Sasuke kritis saat ini…"

"Aku akan segera kesana!"

Sakura meraih jaketnya yang berwarna biru tua dan sepatu bootsnya secepat kilat. Ia berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dan langsung mencegat sebuah taksi.

"Nona, mau ke-"

"Rumah Sakit Konoha! Sekarang!"

Sopir taksi itu mengangguk dan mengemudikan taksinya ke arah Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Sakura-chan…. Aku mencintaimu."_

Dua pernyataan sama yang keluar dari pria yang berbeda dan kecelakaan yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…." Sakura memejamkan matanya yang kini mengeluarkan air mata.

**-SSFDay-**

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga ke dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha. Matanya menemukan sosok Ino, Naruto dan Shion di luar ruang gawat darurat.

Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka. Shion langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong Sakua hingga nyaris jatuh jika saja tidak ditahan Ino.

"Ini semua salahmu! Seandainya Sasuke-kun tidak mengantarmu…"

Kepala Sakura terasa pening. Kejadian ini…. Mengapa terulang lagi?

"Sakura…. Kau harus menemuinya. Kata dokter, kemungkinannya kecil untuknya selamat." Ino bergumam.

Tubuh Sakura gemetaran hebat mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia merasa dadanya dikoyak-koyak pisau tajam. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau ini terjadi.

"Sakura. Masuklah…"

Ino membantu Sakura membuka pintu ruang gawat darurat dan membiarkan Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan menutup pintunya.

Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan alat bantu pernafasan di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya serta alat ECG yang memperlihatkan detak jantungnya. Satu-satunya tanda ia masih hidup.

Kaki Sakura melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk dan terseret-seret mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

Air matanya langsung tumpah melihat wajah Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Tidak… Tidak…." Sakura menggeleng-geleng.

"Sasuke… Bangunlah. Untuk apa tidur disini?"

Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke yang diam tak bergeming.

"Sasuke… Kumohon… Jangan lakukan ini padaku…"

Air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi pipi Sasuke saat Sakura mengecup pipinya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku… Kau mencintaiku'kan? Kalau mencintaiku kenapa malah mau meninggalkanku…"

Alat ECG mendadak menunjukkan garis lurus. Detak jantung Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"TIDAAAAK! SASUKE! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU HARUS BANGUN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Sakura mencengkeram sprei ranjang Sasuke dengan kencang sambil terus berteriak dan menangis.

'_Tuhan, jangan ambil orang yang paling berharga untukku lagi…'_

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku sampai seperti ini…."

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku mencintaimu se-"

Sakura mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke… Kau sadar… Kau sadar…" Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Aku mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan sejak awal." Sasuke berujar sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura.

Sakura merasakan perkataan Sasuke yang ganjil dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mendadak Ino, Shion dan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat sambil bertepuk tangan. Sementara Sakura yang masih _blank_ terduduk di ranjang dengan Sasuke yang bergelayutan manja di belakangnya.

"Maaf sekali senpai ,aku mendorongmu tadi. Tapi kata Sasuke-kun, aku harus memerankannya dengan serius…"

"Sakura-chan, aku juga minta maaf…"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Hentikan! Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kalian minta maaf?" Sakura berdiri, menunjuk Naruto, Ino dan Shion.

"Sakura, kau masih syok ya? Apa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga? Kecelakaan Sasuke hanya manipulasi!"

"Manipulasi? K-Kalian bekerjasama melakukan ini? Ino, kau…"

Ino menatap Sakura miris, "Maafkan aku Sakura! Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Sasuke yang memohon-mohon padaku. Nah selanjutnya, silakan kalian selesaikan berdua ya…" Ino langsung menarik Naruto dan Shion keluar ruangan.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini?" Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sakura meraih bantal yang ada di ranjang Sasuke dan mulai memukulinya.

"Ahh! Sakura!"

"Kau jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Tidak tahukah kau betapa sedihnya aku? Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan mati! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal ini,hah?!" Sakura terus memukuli dada Sasuk dengan tangannya. Air mata terus menetes dari matanya.

Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Ia langsung merengkuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia meraih bibir Sakura dan melumatnya.

Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini Sakura tidak mendorong ataupun menampar Sasuke. Ia membiarkan bibirnya mengikuti bibir Sasuke. Tangannya yang tadinya digenggam Sasuke beralih mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka baru berhenti saling berpagutan ketika benar-benar kehabisan asupan oksigen, dengan napas terengah-engah Sasuke dan Sakura saling menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah… Tapi kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku melakukan ini setelah mengetahui apa yang menimpa dirimu dulu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin mengetahui apakah diriku sudah seberarti orang itu bagimu… Aku hanya… ingin tahu perasaanmu. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dalam, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Meresapi kecupan Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm…."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

**Owari**

**a/n :**

**Fic ini awalnya bukan fic SasuSaku, melainkan fic Super Junior Donghae dengan OC yang kubuat untuk lomba salah satu blog. Karena nggak menang dan fic ini tidak pernah dipublish, aku daur ulang saja untuk menyambut SasuSaku Fanday 20 Februari ini~~~ Kalau ditanya kenapa SasuSaku OOC banget disini, nggak masalah lah ya ini fic AU bukan Canon. Dan jujur aku kurang suka kalo cowok dikejar-kejar cewek. Meskipun cowoknya se-cool apapun ya udah kodratnya cowok buat ngejar-ngejar cewek. **

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat ditunggu. Buat yang nungguin lanjutan fic "Love Like Glass", semoga aku bisa update minggu ini ya.**

**Ayo ramaikan SasuSaku Fanday !**


End file.
